One Day at Work
by sgtchem2004
Summary: Seth MacFarlane needs to visit the doctor. He comes into my office and my fantasy turns into reality.
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal day at work. I am a medical assistant at a small doctor's office, I have been here for a few months and I love it here and they love me. We had our usual patients and one new one coming in. It was fairly busy. I liked it that way, the day moved faster. I could get home and read my book or watch Family Guy, my favorite show. I love Seth MacFarlane, probably to the point of an obsession, but what's not to love? Sexy, talented and amazingly handsome. People look at me weird when I say that I like him, then they say Oh, he's rich too. It is completely not that, I don't care about money. If he was a poor writer, or worked at Walmart, I would feel the same about Seth.

Anyway, I was checking patient's vitals and all that good stuff. I took the new patient's chart and noticed the label with initials, Mac, I put it in the holder and I thought, wow, that's the initials of Seth's last name. I am thinking too much about Seth today. I need to get a grip. He would never come to Florida, and why would he come to this office? I think to myself. When an exam room opens, I grab the new guy's chart and hurriedly look at the name, "Seth" I call. I do a double take and look at his name again. Oh. My. God. It says Seth MacFarlane. I look up at the patient and I immediately feel the blood rush to my face and I start to stammer. Follow me sir. I say to him. I can't believe this. Seth MacFarlane is here, in my doctor's office.

As I lead him to the room I try to keep a professional appearance. Wo-Would you please step on the scale, I ask him as I close the door. What goes through my head during this! I feel like I took a stupid pill, and my body is reacting to this man, like amazing reacting. I reached over to adjust the scale and when I accidently touch his arm I feel the electricity between us. He felt it too. He looks stunned for a moment. I ask him to have a seat and take out the thermometer. I have to touch his ear, I don't know how I can without trembling, but somehow I do. Nin-Ninety eight point one, I stammer. He is looking at me as though I am some weird exotic fish. I am truly embarrassed by his staring. Next is blood pressure. I notice that he is wearing a long sleeve button down shirt, and I felt very naughty. "Sir, can you take your shirt off" I ask him. I can probably take his pressure over the shirt, but what the hell, I need to look at him shirtless. He has been silent this whole time, while I try to act like I don't recognize him. He gives me a look that says, who are you kidding? Then he gives me that crooked smile of his as he unbuttons his shirt and I feel like I am going to pass out.

Next I have to touch his arm to attach the blood pressure cuff. I feel like I have been shocked by low voltage when I hold his arm. It takes a couple of tries, but I eventually get it right. I can't meet his beautiful brown eyes even though he is trying to look at mine. As I start the machine to squeeze his arm, I notice he closed his eyes. I take in his gorgeous upper body and stare. He won't see me, I think. I smile to myself, thinking about what I would do to him. I notice he has a secret smile on his face, like he knows what I am thinking about. The test is done, I have to touch him again to take the cuff off. This time I linger a little longer than I need to. I am frightened and thrilled about this feeling. I have never felt like this before. Even with my ex. It's not just because he is my favorite celebrity and I fanaticize about him almost every night. I really feel some connection here.

I have to ask him what brought him to the doctor and if he is on any medication. I feel embarrassed and shy because I need to write this down. I feel that it is not my business, although it really is because of my job.

He takes a minute just looking at me, then he remembers where he is. Oh yeah, sorry, he mumbles. I was in a small car accident and my insurance company wants me to make sure I'm OK, he tells me. When I gasp, I do not want to see Seth hurt, he breaks in, "I am not really hurt, but I hit my shoulder", he tells me. I write that down for the doctor to know. That's good, that you are not hurt, I tell him. He stares into my eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach, and other places. I really need to look away from his intense eyes so I use writing as an excuse. I am torn between my compassion for people and passion for Seth. I want to grab him and hug him, then throw him down on the floor and take him. I try to maintain a professional, medical demeanor. I want to know what he is doing down here in Florida. I say to him, I know you are shooting your movie in New Mexico, what brings you here? He looks semi shocked that I know this. Now it is his turn to get nervous. He tells me that he just needed to get away from everything for a few days, and he thought he would be anonymous here. He tells me that he came down here to the area when he was a kid and he was drawn here for some reason.

Wow, that's cool, I wouldn't dare tell anyone that you are here. Don't worry, I tell him. I'm not from here either, I came down here with my…. With who? He asks. I mumble, my husband. Now Seth lets out a gasp. But he is ah, not my husband anymore, I tell him shyly. Oh, good, he whispers back. We can both feel the tension in the room. The electricity that is surrounding us both. I get closer to him, our eyes lock. We both start to lean in to kiss. There is a knock at the door. Oh no, we break apart. Then Dee, the woman that works at on the front desk, opens the door. I forgot to give you this she tells me as she hands me some of Seth's paperwork. Thank you, I tell her. When she leaves, Seth looks at me. Wow, that has never happened to me he says out loud. I am completely embarrassed now, I turn beet red. I am internally yelling at myself because I think that he doesn't really feel the same electric current as I do.

I'm sorry but I have never…I mean I don't want you to get in trouble, Seth tells me. He seems embarrassed too.

Can I ask you something? I say to change the subject and tension. Sure, he says.

I know you want to be anonymous, and I feel silly asking but can I have your autograph? I truly am a big fan. Of course you can have my autograph, he tells me. I will get it when you leave if it's ok, I have been in here too long and I have other patients, I tell him. Sure, Ok, yeah when I leave.

When I leave the exam room I go directly to my bag and pull out my Music is Better Than Words cd so he can sign it. There are no other patients at the moment, so I can just stop and think for a minute. I cannot believe this. The man of my dreams is here and I feel like a complete horny nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up some paperwork to make it look like I was busy. I wanted to be out here when Seth came out of the exam room. Plus I had to absorb what was going on. He, Seth MacFarlane, was going to kiss me. That was the first thing. Then, if he really wanted to, how do I deal with that? I am terribly shy and I feel that I am not worthy of Mr. Seth MacFarlane. Every time I see him in pictures he is with some young pretty girl. I know I'm not. Ok, I have some esteem issues. I think from my past relationships. But, oh my, I almost kissed my dream lover. I hope we can maybe go out or something.

As I dream about our "date" I hear this beautiful deep voice. He is coming out of the room. I have to wait a few minutes till the doctor is done talking with him. Mr. MacFarlane, I say as I call to him. Hello again, he says to me. Oh yeah, do you have some paper or something to give you an autograph? He asks. I give him my cd and he stops. He looks amazed that I have his cd. I tell him that I love his singing voice and I listen to the album all the time. As I talk my voice gets lower, I am quite shy. Plus I am feeling hot again from the closeness of Seth. I can smell his sexy sent and it is intoxicating. For a split second there is nobody else in the world, just Seth and me and I want him so bad. He takes the cd from my hand and scribbles something on it. Then he asks Dee for a piece of paper and he scribbles something on that. Thank you for you kindness, he says to me. As he stands there I feel like he wants to say something to me. Then at the wrong moment the doctor call to me to help him. Oh no, I groan. Well, see ya later Seth tells me as he takes my hand to shake it in a professional way but instead he holds it longer than he should, then kisses my hand in an old fashioned, gentlemanly way. I feel like my insides are coming apart and I stifle a groan. This feels so sexy, just touching my hand and I want to jump him. After he leaves I rush to help the doctor.

When I get another minute to myself I look at what Seth wrote on the cd, to the lovely Kim, the kindest medical assistant I have ever seen, Love Seth MacFarlane. Oh my God, that is the best thing I have ever read, I say to myself. My emotions boil to the surface. Then I look at the paper Seth slipped into my hand as he left. It is a phone number with the message, call me please, when you get off work. I can't call him tonight, I have a class I have to go to. But I will call him.


	3. Chapter 3

I lost Seth's number. I had the paper in my hand, I kept looking at the words during class. I was no good tonight, I just kept daydreaming. When I got to my car I tried to get the courage to call him. I went into my bag and I couldn't find the paper. Oh no, I started to cry I was so angry with myself. Then I thought about it, his phone number is at work, I can find it tomorrow. Yes! I can't wait.

I went home and then I went through the whole thing again in my head. I almost kissed him! That part replays in my head, but it goes on from there. We not only kiss but with a passion I didn't know I had. He kissed me shy at first, then with wild abandon. Our breaths became heavy. He was still shirtless and I took full advantage of it. I had to touch his chest, I broke away from his kiss and kissed his chest. Oh my, he smelled heavenly. I started getting hotter and I started to kiss down to his waist. Seth was moaning at what I was doing. Then he stopped me and grabbed my face. I'm the one who is supposed to seduce you, he says to me in that deep voice. Why, I ask? I want your body, and I am already seduced by you. You don't have to be the gentleman with me right now. My dream suddenly breaks and I realize that it is very late, I know I won't be able to sleep but I must try.

I toss and turn all night thinking about Seth's hands all over my body, and mine all over his. Then I look up and it's daylight. Wow, I need to get ready for work soon. This may not be a good day at work. I'm a little groggy from lack of sleep, plus I have been horny since yesterday. I usually able to keep myself under control, but not thinking of sexy Seth and our almost kiss.

When I get to work I immediately go to the computer to find Seth's phone number. It's not there! Dee put "no number" on his info screen. I hurriedly grab his file to see that he wrote the same thing! I feel like I'm going to scream and cry. Good thing I'm the only one at work right now because I do cry and I don't like to cry in front of anyone. I want to curl into a ball and cry because I won't be able to contact Seth ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later and I still feel upset at losing Seth's number. I am going about my day, it's a slow day so I'm the only one here right now. I hear the chime above the door that tells me someone came in the office. I brighten up in a friendly voice I say "hello, what can I do for y…. I don't finish. It is him, Seth MacFarlane in my office again. I want to cry, for joy this time, because I want to let him know what happened.

Hi, he says to me. I just wanted to make my second appointment and I couldn't find the phone number. Oh, of course, I yelp at him, I was still very nervous around him and my voice was a little high. How's Monday? Good he says, what time? I tell him at four and he say that's fine. What are you still doing here, I ask, I thought you had to get back? I asked him.

I had to see the doctor again so I came back, he says nonchalantly. Oh, Ok, yeah he is a great doctor, I say a little too high pitched. He starts to go, and mumbles "thank you" when I stop him. I didn't blow you off you know, I say to him. I lost your number. I really did want to call you, so if you're not mad can I get it again? Seth's face lights up when I tell him and he is so handsome.

I thought you didn't want to see me, he tells me with a sad look. Of course you can have it again, put it in your phone so you don't lose it, he half laughs. When I get my phone I am embarrassed. I turn so he can't look at the screen. It is of course a picture of Seth looking all sexy. He says to me, wow that is the phone I was thinking of getting can I see it? He looks at the phone excitedly and kind of turns it in my hand. He stops when he sees that it is him and looks away. I'm sorry, I say to him, I'm not a stalker or anything, I just have been a huge fan for a few years and I think this is a good picture of you. Oh, as long as your not "my number one fan" he gently laughs and I get the reference immediately because that's one of my favorite books.

So, see you Monday? He asks. Yes, I will see you then, I say back. He turns to leave when his phone rings. He looks at the number and frowns. Hello, he says as he answers the phone. Hey, I'm calling you, I say to him on the phone. He turns and smiles that slow sexy smile. He is playing along with me. Who is this? He asks into the phone. Ha ha, very funny. So, when do you get off? He asked into the phone all the while looking right at me with the sexiest look I have ever seen. Since I have been wanting him for a week now, this has a different meaning to me at first. Oh, five o'clock, I tell him. Can I pick you up for coffee or something? He asked. Yes! I say to him while I try not to show the giddiness I feel. I will be wearing my scrubs though, I can meet you somewhere after I get changed if you want, I tell him. He says something under his breath that sounded like, you won't be in the scrubs for long.. I ask him what he said. Then he shakes his head like he is trying to clear it, and says no, what I'm wearing is fine. He likes the cute Stewie scrubs I'm wearing. Oh no, I forgot I had them on. Now I feel totally embarrassed, I'm wearing Seth!


	5. Chapter 5

After Seth left I could not concentrate on work. I had to snap out of it. I had to deal with patients and I couldn't have my head foggy. I did a fairly good job and threw myself into work. I was complemented of my caring and kindness, so I did ok. At various times throughout the day Seth would suddenly be in my mind. It was torture. Finally five o'clock came around and I told everyone good night and have a good weekend, as it was Friday.

I was almost shaking as I walked outside because I knew Seth was waiting outside. He sent me a text about ten minutes ago letting me know that he was out there. He had a rental car, but it was nice with tinted windows. I saw him first because he was looking at his phone. I just stood there looking at this sexy man and I knew that I wanted him. I was slightly old-fashioned/repressed, I had only had one man sexually, and I will still jump Seth if he moves to slow. This is what I am thinking when he must feel me looking at him. He slowly turns his head towards me and gives me that smile. I feel that smile way down deep and I feel myself getting excited for him.

He exits the car to open the door for me, he is such a gentleman, a rare find these days. As I smile and say thank you I get into the car. He watches me with a lust that I can feel too. When he jumps into the car he tells me that I look very nice in my uniform. I groan, still embarrassed that I am wearing Stewie scrubs. I should have changed, I tell him, but I had no other tops at work. No, they really look nice, I like that you are wearing me, he says with that secret smile. Where do you want to go? He asks. I don't know what's around here. I give him directions to a little diner that is quiet, and he can be anonymous. Great, he says and drives there.

The whole drive he sneaks looks at me and I do the same. I think to myself, Hey we're not teenagers here. We should just talk like the adults we are, yet we keep acting like shy kids who don't know how to act. I want him to do what he does in my fantasies and touch my leg while I slowly rub his while he is driving. The only problem with that is if he does, I fear I will explode from sexual desire. When we get to the diner, he jumps out of the car to open the door. Wow, I have never had a man do that for me, I am falling hard for this guy. We go inside and get a private booth. He looks at the menu, and asked if I was hungry. No, I tell him, I couldn't eat right now. Coffee is fine. My stomach is tied up in knots right now but I don't tell him that. The sexual tension that is between us is so thick. He orders coffee too. We just start to talk, about anything and everything. I can't believe what we talk about. Things I keep to myself, I am pretty private and I can't talk to a lot of people, but I even talk about my ex. He is the same way, he talk about lots of stuff you wouldn't think he would talk about. If we don't work out, I want to be his friend.

He tells me he feel the same, he can't talk to many people either. I couldn't believe it but we were at the diner for three hours talking! Well, Seth says, I guess you want to get home and get changed. Yeah, I guess I do, I say to him in a sulky way. Do you want me to drop you off at home or at your car? He asks, a little hopefully. At my place is fine. He smiles when I say that and looks a little excited too. I know I'm excited, I want to have him tonight. I am very nervous because I don't want to let him down, I am so inexperienced in this department.


End file.
